Loki (Marvel Comics)
Summary Loki is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the adoptive brother and archenemy of Thor. He is based on the being of the same name from Norse mythology. The character first appeared historically in Venus No. 6 (August 1949) and in modern day inJourney into Mystery No. 85 (October 1962). The character was created by writer Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber, and penciller Jack Kirby. Loki has appeared in several ongoing series, limited series and alternate reality series, including his own 4-issue series Loki (2004). He appeared in the new issues of Young Avengers in 2013. He began appearing in his solo series Loki: Agent of Asgard in 2014. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. At least 5-B, likely 2-C with magic | Unknown | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. Unknown with magic | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. Low 5-B with magic | Unknown, likely High 6-C physically. At least Low 5-B with magic. Name: Loki Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male | Genderfluid Age: Thousands of years at the least | Preteen | A handful of months at least | Centuries at least | A handful of hours during Secret Wars, Unknown after (Stated he's been alive since before stars appeared in the sky) Classification: Asgardian/God of Mischief | Prince of Asgard, the Trickster of Asgard | God of Lies, Agent of Asgard | God of Evil, King | God of Stories, Moon King/Queen, Wanderer, Magic Theatre, Prince of Jotunheim Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, energy projection, Regeneration(mid), longevity, Flight, Telepathy, inter-dimensional teleportation, psionic ability, astral projection, molecular rearrangement, Telekinesis, hypnosis, and illusion casting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration(Mid), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Teleportation, Magic (via spells of varying effects), Limited Telepathy (can broadcast his thoughts though he can't read minds) and Hypnosis, Summoning (requires prep-time) | Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection (of himself), Telepathy Resistance (bypassed Red Skull's Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis (Used to dismantle Ultron), Soul Manipulation (can harm and banish souls), Magic (via spells, can create cards), Matter Manipulation (Restored Hulkling to former state when he was a chair), Reality Warping (limited), Fire Manipulation (deliberately committed suicide by causing himself to combust), Forcefield | Everything he could do before on a higher scale, Acausality (Completely unaffected by his timeline breaking), Illusion Creation (Frightened even Doom by this method), Energy Manipulation (can create powerful energy blasts), Empathy Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Made Ikol feel as though he was on fire; was wiping away Ikol's feelings and attachments), Necromancy | Everything he could do before, but better, Illusion Creation (fooled King Loki with a decoy), Reality Warping (Advanced level), Plot Manipulation (can create settings), Creation (Created a Knife out of energy), Poison Manipulation (the created knife was poisoned), Intangibility, Can take, control and seal life forces, Space-Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a Storm), Mind Manipulation (Made Frost Giants grievously injure themselves by words alone. One noted they could still hear Loki talking despite having ripped off his own ears), Can make magical clones and summon past incarnations born from his mind and memories Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown, likely Large Island level physically (Listed as comparable to Carol Danvers in the official handbooks). At least Planet level (Stated to have enough power to decimate planets), possibly Low Multiverse level with magic (Fought with the Silver Surfer and pushed him to use his full-power against him) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. Unknown via magic. | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. Small Planet level with magic (Literally killed the Planet Earth, which generates 2.4 zettatons of energy) | Unknown, likely Large Island level physically. at least Small Planet level with magic (Should be superior to King Loki, as it was noted that his station as "God of Stories" was an "upgrade". Later on overpowered King Loki and absorbed him) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Can send his astral form from Asgard to Earth in less than the blink of an eye, can recall his spirit form from Earth to Asgard in micro-seconds and can fly from Earth to Asgard in a short time-frame) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Unknown | Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability:''' '''Large Island level without magic protection. At least Planet level, likely Low Multiverse level with magic shields (Can endure and block attacks from Thor). Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | Unknown | Large Island level physically Unknown via magic. | At least Large Island level without magic protection. Small Planet level with magic shields. Magic regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | Large Island level. At least Small Planet level with magic shields Stamina:''' Extremely high Range:' Multiple planetary diameters at least | Kilometers (Can travel across Cities) via teleportation. Inter-dimensional via magic (Conversed with an interdimensional parasite) | Same as before | Planetary via Magic. Unknown via teleportation (Travelled outside the multiverse) | Unknown (Was completely aware of the events of Secret War and Battleworld despite being "outside of everything") '''Standard Equipment:' Various | None notable | Seven League Magic Boots (gift him pseudo-flight), Various invisibility inducing magic tools (powerful enough to fool Mephisto), The Sword of Truth (Ignores durability), Laevateinn | Bazooka (used against opponents impervious to magic), Freyja's staff can probably summon Laevateinn | Freyja's staff, can probably summon Laevateinn if he wants. Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius. Loki is a master of magics, potions and science. Has created potions to grant powers to dangerous villains such as the Absorbing Man, built a scientific device capable of transmuting Thor into a frog, and has ensnared Reed Richards in "mathematical conundrums that render him unable to even comprehend anything beyond his own failing computations". A master schemer and manipulator, to the point that he manipulated Hela and Mephisto to strike his name from the Book of Hel so that his demise at the hand of The Void would result in his rebirth instead of permanent death. Engineered his own death at the hand of The Void and before said death left behind a collection of complex clues in the form of riddle for his reincarnated younger self to bring himself to a hidden chamber unknown to Thor, Heimdall or even Odin. Has planned and made deal with Mephito so that during Odin's vulnerable state of the Odinsleep he tricked Thor into killing him, so that his soul would possess the Allfather the moment Thor killed him. Went through a complex paradox involving time travel so that Thor would kill his own grandfather Bor, resulting in his exile. In combat, Loki is equipped with millennia of experience battling many different kinds of foes across the universe, and extremely skilled in weapon wielding and magic. '''Weaknesses: Loki's passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. It is possible he needs to cast a spell before receiving damage to regenerate from it, as when Thor broke Loki's arm by surprise, he considered the broken arm could only heal naturally and not by magical aids, despite Loki reattaching his head sliced off by Balder in the same storyline. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.